Sly Elric
by Auto-mail Alchemist
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and Winrii are thieves now. What happens when a horrible villain strikes the Elric gang? [Rated for Ed's mouth, blood, and thieving oppertunities] [Read & review!]


Sly Elric

Ch. 1 - Band of Thieves

* * *

Edward snuck as quietly as possible, keeping himself in line with each and every shadow he could, trying to not get spotted by the guards. He was doing his new job as a thief with his childhood friend, Winrii, and his younger brother, Alphonse. "Al, I think I've found it, the jewel…" Ed said through his communicator. Ed snuck up and looked down, seeing laser alarms, carefully maneuvering through it as if it was as easy as can be.

"Really? Good! Now, let's get it." Al replied back at the hide out. Winrii sat on the edge of her seat as if she was eager to get out in the field. Edward nodded and found the alarm switch and rewired it quickly, that way, if the moving laser alarms were to touch him, they wouldn't be triggered.

"Nn…hm…aha! I got it. The moving laser alarms have been rewired and the still ones have been cut. Now…all's that are left is the stealing of the jewel." Ed moved his hands near the jewel and reach slowly to grab it. Finally feeling the edges of the jewel, his smile brightened and he jumped back with the jewel in hand. Taking out a signature marking, he placed it where the jewel had been and ran off. No one would ever suspect…

* * *

Ed returned moments later at the hide out, the jewel in hand. "Say, Alphonse…when are we gone pull off the hard jobs?" Ed curiously asked as he sat down at the circular table, getting ungeared so that Winrii could get out on the field for the first time.

"When we need to, brother. Be patient." Al replied easily. Edward cringed at the 'be patient' part and sighed heavily and longingly.

"Fine."

Winrii suited up and set out to begin her practice first. Setting foot into the 'Hazard Room', where the three did their thieving training, Winrii waited for instructions after puling one of the three levers. She pulled the first of the three.

Suddenly, Al's voice piped up on the intercom. Al was at the control panel, ready to give instructions. "Now, listen up, Winrii…" he started up, "…we'll start with your basic training, okay?" Winrii nodded and stood guard for a moment.

"Winrii, we'll start with climbing heights. Do ya think you're ready for this?" Winrii nodded again and waited more.

"Alright." He replied with a sigh. Suddenly, a random makeshift building was lowered to the ground from the ceiling. "Climb up this building by the pipes. Then get ready for some more climbing."

Winrii sighed and nodded and darted off to the building. Jumping up and doing an awesome swirl in the air, she landed on the metal water pipe that lined the edge of the building. She climbed up and jumped to the upper level. Alphonse grinned widely and pulled another lever and a bigger and more complicated task appeared, lowering to the ground like the makeshift building did before. "Now, I want you to climb all the climbable surfaces, and then jump to the building beyond this one." Winrii nodded, another grin appearing onto her face as this is really what she wanted to try.

Winrii ran quickly to the new building and did as she did before, jumping and swirling onto the pole. This time, it was an old flag pole hanging off the window ceil of the building that she clanged onto. Climbing to the peak, she swung up and landed on the small ball at the end of the metal pole that was used for the flag. Her hands still on the flag pole, she looked up at another water pipe and she jumped onto it. She clanged onto it and began climbing, looking left, she found a wall hook and she grabbed onto it, then she leaned back and with much force applied, she flung up and grabbed onto another hook.

Winrii held a wrench, and with her wrench, she latched it onto the hook and swung over to the ledge nearby. Taking the thieving opportunity, she snatched an object that was supposively 'rare'. It stood right there, on a stand on the ledge. After snatching it, she broke the stand and jumped to the water pipe and climbed to the top of the building.

"Good job, Winrii. Now...jump to the other building." Winrii nodded and looked over the edge and a great fear struck her. She hated high heights. But she backed up and then thrust forwards into a fast-paced run and at the very edge of the building; she used much leg strength and all her will to make it to the other building.

It felt as if she was moving in slow motion, oblivious to the real world. She soon felt pressure on the soles of her shoes which meant she had made it to the other building. She fell to her knees, which meant she was obviously scared out of her wits.

She was definitely scared, but she looked over to the right and saw a small, manually operated elevator, so she got up and stepped onto it and lowered herself to the ground. She walked over to the platform where she could pick her tasks and she looked into the window of the control panel, Alphonse sat there, staring at her. Winrii spoke up first. "I'm...done..." She said quickly, her wrench in hand. "I'm ready, Alphonse...just let me go now..."

Al nodded disappointedly and made the makeshift buildings higher up, back to the ceiling. "Good job, though, Winrii. You did great." He smiled reassuringly. Winrii returned the favor and grinned back at Al.

Returning to the hide out, Al gave Winrii a 'two thumbs up', and set her out into the field. Ed looked over to Al, as soon as Winrii left and was at her jobs' place of action - or where the action was to start or take place, Ed piped up and asked, "You think she'll be able to handle it?"

Al shook his head and replied with, "Probably not. We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

_End - Chapter One_

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, that's what I get for having too much spare time and a computer. A Sly Cooper and Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover. If no one knows what a 'Sly Cooper' is, it's an awesome video game about a raccoon named Sly Cooper who's a thief and his whole family was too. Ah...if you need more information on the game, tell me and I'll be happy to give it to you. OwO_

_- Shiori Elric -_


End file.
